Hunter Cain
Hunter Cain is the titular antogonist of his titular debut episode "The Hunter" and later "Night Falls". History The Hunter In his first appearence, he attacks and kills an E.V.O. that Rex had already defeated and was in the middle of curing. He claims that Rex is no different from any other E.V.O. and his own gang attacked Rex a few times (but not himself) to discredit Providence. When Providence and his army ended up fighting against an entire hive of cloned phantom like E.V.O.s that only his army's weapons can affect, he decides to fight Rex in the chaos. He revealed that he staged the cloned E.V.O.'s attack, noting that it took everything he had to pay for the cloned E.V.O.s, all just for the chance to discredit Rex and Providence on camera. His plan backfires as his gang's weapon began to run out of ammo and they were left at the mercy of the cloned E.V.O.s. He had little interest in his soldiers' safety and was willing to sacrifice them. In the end, Rex was able to defeat him and helped defeat the remaining E.V.O.s. After the fight the cloned E.V.O.s were all killed and he was arrested by Providence, his group disbands; no longer believing what they are doing is right. In the aftermath, people started to realize that Rex was not as bad as Cain claimed him to be. Night Falls Hunter Cain would return in NIght Falls having Bribed his way out of prison he and his few loyal followers have been working as mercenaries taking out E.V.O.s for whomever will hire them, in this case hired by Mayor Estevon to drive out a community of werewolf like E.V.O.s. Hunter On the other hand simply intended to wipe out the community and Rex with them. In addition to his already xenocidal hatred of E.V.O.s he has been nursing a even greater hatred for to the point where he has been saving his last anti-nanite round for the sole purpose of Killing Rex with it. Hunter Cain used a very large double barreled machine gun during the attack on the community of werewolf E.V.O.s that used normal bullets (except when he loaded in the final anti-nanite round, which he never was able to fire, as he was attacked by Federico). He would Fortunately be defeated by a old friend of Rex Federico with a soccer kick, augmented by a were-E.V.O. form, out of the area. Personality It is revealed that he originally thought Providence was doing a good job of controlling the nanite situation, but after his wife turned into an EVO, he changed his mind. Soon after he got a red hocky mask and started killing EVO's with a private militia. He uses a cannon that caused nanites in thier bodies to overload and impload which he named "Sweet Caroline" most likely named after his former wife. He kills them to prove to the public that there is no hope for the mutated creatures. For the same reason he attempts to do the same to Rex, turning the general public against him, making them afraid of catching his "freak disease" after he convinced the people that Rex was in fact infecting people with nanites and the fact that everyone was already infected was merely a hoax by Providence. He is also a very cold man, thinking of his men as nothing more than expendable. Stating that "Every war has its casualities". Powers and Abilities He is a normal human that has no powers but he is formidable due to his large size and (presumed) large muscle mass, weaponry, and ruthlessness. His most notable weapon is grenade launcher type weapon which has the words "Sweet Caroline " written on the barrel in the episode The Hunter and a large double barreled machine gun in Night Falls. Trivia *On a interesting note, in the "The Hunter", he uses highly advanced weapons that not even Providnence is capable of and said that he bought the cloned EVOs that only his weapons would harm, which begs the question who was it that made the guns and the EVOs. *The guns are also happened to be plasma weapons which mirrors the weaponry used by Plumbers and villians from the Ben 10 series. *He looks like Tyson Rios from the video game Army of Two. *The plasma beam fired from his milta's weapons bear a strange resemblence to that of the weapon fitted on Rylander's sentries, although it is improbable that he got the weapons from Rylander. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males